Strangers That Love Each Other
by gore queen
Summary: kagura is a new girl at a high school and starts to hang out with the goth kids. a strange boy named naraku keeps trying to pry his way through to her heart. kagura seems frighten by that fact he keeps refuring to other people as food and humans.
1. Chapter 1

well guys im still ganna keep writing my other two unfinished really long stories but still here is a short one its only ganna be like 3 or 5 chapters long thats not alot . enjoy

* * *

**What Can't Be Helped**

"im sorry to hear about what happened...with ur mother and we all hope u feel welcome at this new skool" the girl silently nodded and turned to the crowded classroom of about 12 or 17 students. "plz tell the class ur name and interests," the teacher instructed, "everyone listen and be kind."

"my name is...kagura, im 14 and i love drawing," kagura paused looking around she noticed half of them didnt really listen to her speak, "i...umm...i dont have...anything else to say..." she blushed and went to her assigned seat. 'i dont think i can make it in this skool...' she thought to herself looking out the classroom window longin to be one of those birds. she wanted to fly. fly away from this new place she didnt think was home and wanted to fly to her real home to see her old best friends. all kagura wanted was to have some one actually care about her and not ignore her. the rest of the class time she spent it day dreaming.

the window next to her desk was her excape from reality and the cruel hands of destiny. everyone around her talked about how it was destiny that brought them together and how it was destiny if something happened. she hated it. why was her destiny so wrong?! kagura's mother went insane and was hospitalized. her having to move to this goddam city of evil. kagura felt her blood boil from all the anger building up inside of her. like a bomb she was ganna explode in to flames and dust. blowing the world away. kagura's eyes started to look like she was close to crying. a girl next to her passed her a note.

message:

u ok new girl?

-end

kagura turned to see who wrote this note to find it was the teacher making one of those cruel teacher to student jokes. everyone started to laugh and scream words at kagura. she sunk in her chair feeling like a dying breed of wild life. alone in a planet of strange unknown cruel animals from hell it self. her blood red eyes shut and never openned until a loud ringin disrupped her.

"well class time flys huh?!have a good lunch and day!" the teacher moved her attention from the rushin group of teenagers stampeding down the hallways to a kagura. she silently got up and quickly tried to pack as fast as she could hoping the teacher would not notice her hurry. finally fixing the books into place kagura walked fast out of the door of the caged room.

she ran down the hallway to the cafeteria. 'animals...' she thought while walkin down the allys of tables looking for a certain "click" that might actually aceppt her. 'geeks... asian kids... jokeys... preps... cheerleaders... gossips... good goodys... religious kids... skaters... goths... metalheads... punks... losers... where do i fit?' eyes stared at her like kagura was a outsider. a threat. suddenly a girl yelled "hey new chick come here!ya can sit here!"

kagura spun around to face the goths. they had invited her openly to there table of black depressed poetry and decaying smells. never had kagura ever even talked to a goth before in her life not even in her old school. "ok thank u very much..." the thanks sounded dry and stuck.

"word round say ur mamma in the mental house...that pretty bad ass...u like the arts too huh thats fuckin kick ass too" the girls voice sounded raspy hardcore but still kind of soft sweetish. a hand covered in black nail polish softly stroked kagura's pale white arm. "u got some nice skin what cha do to keep it soft but pale?" a male voice that owned that black nailed hand asked.

"umm...do u guys have names?..." kagura asked in responce. the girl looked into kagura's eyes and sighed "kanna." the male kept moving his right index finger up and down slowly kagura's arm making her shiver like the cold wind air in the winter "my name,love, is naraku...ur very goregious girl may i ask ur name now?"

kagura started to blush pink slightly moving her arm from his reach. "ka..kagura.." a smerk slithered across naraku's face "ka...kagura was it?" he chuckled and looked at kanna. "no its kagura naraku!dont tease her..." screamed kanna, "well how is ur mother doin in that mental asylm?"

kagura took in the smell of the in toxicating smell of black nail polish and ink filled pens that layed on the table. "shes doin the same as she did in my old hometown...out of this world..." kagura's eyes sqinted. "oh...do u feel like writing...or drawing? maybe that will help u feel better,kagura?" kanna held a pencil and pad to her. naraku watched with delight as kagura took these idems and started to write. "what did u write love?" he would ask every time she picked up her pencil to think for a while. no reply would come out of kagura's mouth but finally she replied "here naraku since u seem interested so much..."

_Destiny Of The Lost_

_destiny! _

_screaming the directions of life_

_conducting lives of the living_

_killing those who deny it_

_destiny!_

_fallowing the plans of higher beings_

_never failing in its tasks_

_raging on no matter what_

_just to please the beings_

_destiny!_

_obey or be destroyed_

_believe in destiny or dance with the dead_

_the power that is destiny!_

"what a odd person u are" naraku handed kanna the pad to see this short poem. "what a strange being..." she replied handin the pad back to the one who created it. "im just scribling sorry if u didnt like it.." kagura felt like she had just lost a couple of close friends. "no its wonderful we love the odd and obsen!" they laughed at themselves. kagura smiled slightly. 'still feels strange'

naraku noticed her expression. "umm?is my love upset?"

"plz stop calling me love and touching me. i just met u a couple minutes ago" kagura blushed red now from her statement.

"true but in human time that is a century" he replied stroking her hair.

"what do u meen by that?" questioning such a weird reply. kagura slapped his hand away from her signaling she was serious about him not touching her.

naraku backed off...for now that is. "it cant be help i guess"

* * *

**. review if u want dont matter much to me dont talk about me grammer or ima kick ur ass and for my fans u already kno i hate this...this poem is well yeah its just something a friend made for me long time ago she really hates the word and belief of "destiny"**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHOY!! hmm...my spring break is over and now i am sad... -.- lmao well aside from that i'll give you all a treat! another chapter in my story**

**

* * *

**

**Love?! That Is The Question**

three days past and kagura was getting very close to the goth kids. she was becoming best friends with kanna and was getting to kno naraku alittle to much. he seemed to like to touch and look at her alot. she never complained anymore because kagura knew it was no use trying to say no to him. naraku never did listen to her when she told him to stop touching her. "good marrow all!!" shouted kanna as she walked in to the language arts room with arms high in the air. "good marrow, my dear kanna," naraku replied siting on the desk behind kagura playing with her hair. he kept his eyes on her now slightly curled hair. "brace thy self for today is the dawning of poetry and art!" kanna spun around in a circle holding her hands close to her chest. "yes, yes all do know today is that day...the day sweet words will flow on to bright colored paper" naraku smiled and jumped off the desk and bowed to kanna holding on hand out, "may i have this dance me lady?" they danced close to each other spinning and turning all around the desks and rows. they laughed out loud at the sight of the students stares and dirty looks. a girl next to kagura whispered to her "psst..tell your weird ass friends to sit the hell down!" kanna and naraku stopped and turned to look at the girl. "do you dare disturb our dance!??" kanna stormed her way over to the girl. naraku only stood and placed a hand on a near by desk and the other over his face then smoothed his hands into his hair. he laughed and walked over to kagura. as he walked. kanna and the girl started to argue and scream foul words at each other. kagura scrunched up in her chair trying to avoid naraku...like always...

class started and kagura started to get bored with the teacher and decided to sketch a little doodle. 'now what should i doodle?hmmm...a doggy?!..no...i know a cat!!...no...ah i kno my dream guy!' she started to sketch a boys face when naraku grabed to pen out of her hand. "i dont look like that, my bone structure is far more bautiful..." "i wasnt sketchin ya anyway..." "ahh...i see ur still angry at my 'petting' " naraku chuckled alittle and sat back in his chair. kagura blushed slightly and placed a hand on her cheek covering her pinkish glow.

"lunch!finally!" kanna ran in to the door way of the cafeteria kicking the large doors wide open then closing with a loud bam. kagura was left behind with naraku. he looked at her with a grin. kagura gave a weak smile and nodded her head slowly as she started to walk quickly away from his reach. kagura between naraku and kanna eating a ham sandwitch silently. "talk you two!" kanna gulped drinking a juice box. kagura looked at naraku and smiled alittle. "why i believe my love has finally excepted me, darling kanna!" naraku teased. kagura blushed bright red and took a large bit out of her sandwitch ignoring him completely now.

kanna ran to her bus and waved goodbye from the bus window. naraku and kagura found out only two days ago that they both rode the same bus as each other. kagura usually sat away from naraku though. he jumped on to the bus and sat in a empty seat on the bus. kagura looked around to find that all the rest of the seats were filled or had a person she hated siting in them. looking at naraku she sat down next to him, silently. "why so silent?i was only kidding around at lunch...do talk to me sweet love i can not bare the silence" naraku said in a dreamy tone. "what do u want to talk about naraku?" kagura asked laying the top of her head on the seat in front of her. "hm.. let us talk about...us!ah of course yes we must talk about us because their is only just us in this world because i can only see you and you...you my dearest love..you must only see me!"naraku yelled holding her hand in his black nail polished hands. kagura laughed alittle "dearest naraku if you must know i only see i,kanna,my father dearest,mother dearest and you of course." they both giggled and kept talking in such strange language until kagura's stop came up. she got up but was pulled down by a force. naraku was that force. he leaned his head forward toward her lips. she started to blush and stammered "i..i...i ha..havh..have to ga.." she couldnt compete her sentence because soft lips covered her's sealing them. kagura struggled then relaxed and kept her lips close to naraku's. the bus started to move. kagura openned her eyes and looked at the window "oh no my stop!" she was panicing now. "dont worry just come to my house..you can call your father there im sure you can play for some time..." naraku smiled slightly and kissed her on the cheek. kagura closed her eyes and sighed in content. "fine.." she whispered.

* * *

**what will happen next! will this turn into a sex sene...**

**to bad ya dont know!!haha**


End file.
